Election Night 2014 Smut
by Cellist5423
Summary: It's election night 2014, and Will McAvoy is exhausted. He's been awake for 20 hours, and has 2 more hours of coverage left. Currently, he's on a 10-minute break. His executive producer and lovely wife Mackenzie McHale joins him in his office as he sits down at his desk, breathing heavily.


_It's election night 2014, and Will McAvoy is exhausted. He's been awake for 20 hours, and has 2 more hours of coverage left. Currently, he's on a 10-minute break. His executive producer and lovely wife Mackenzie McHale joins him in his office as he sits down at his desk, breathing heavily._

"Will? Will?" Mackenzie asked, punching his shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?"

"No Mac, I'm not okay. I'm tired and I just want to go home."

"Oh, Will," Mackenzie groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Just two more hours left! I can make sure that tomorrow you get some time to sleep in-"

"That won't be necessary" Will grunted. "I'll be fine."  
Mackenzie sighed. She knew her husband almost better than he did, and she knew that he did not need an arguing woman in his office right at that moment. What he did need was a quick relief from his work. So, she took a deep breath, and headed for his face.  
Will met her gratefully, and they kissed for several seconds. When they finally moved apart, Will groaned. Mackenzie glanced down momentarily and noted the rising tent in his suit pants. She grinned and pulled the shades down over the windows of Will's office. Then, she locked the door.

Will groaned again. "Come back here," he said. "I want to fuck you, and then I want to go out there and finish up the broadcast. In that order."  
Mackenzie smiled and pulled a condom out of her blazer pocket. "Sounds like a plan to me" she murmured, and headed towards Will once more. As they kissed, she Will began to rise from his chair.

"Hold on a second," he murmured as he placed his computer underneath his desk. Then he swept everything off the desk with one swipe of his strong hands.

When he turned around, Mac was waiting for him with open arms. They resumed making out. Mac began undoing Will's shirt, almost ripping off two of the buttons in the process. When she was done, she threw it to floor, and began rubbing his beautiful chest.  
Meanwhile, Will had successfully taken off Mac's blouse and was working on her mahogany bra. He undid the hook in the back, and her plump breasts appeared. He began kneading his fingers around them. Mackenzie started whimpering as he started to rub his fingers back and forth on her nipples. She fumbled with Will's belt and suit pants, and pulled them off. His erection was clearly visible in his boxers, but she felt that a little more teasing was necessary before the grand finale. She permitted Will to take off her skirt, and then her violet panties, leaving her standing naked in front of him. Will smiled and pushed her on the clear desk. His fingers began making circles, edging closer and closer to her clit. When he happened to glance over it, she let out a groan.  
"Oh Will," she moaned, putting her arms around him and bringing him closer. Will looked up, and they kissed once more. Then, sitting upright on the desk, she pulled down his boxer shorts. His enormous erection sprang to life, making Mac wetter than ever. Will looked at her and produced the condom.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he whispered scandalously, and Mac grinned in glee. She tore the foil wrapper and guided his massive cock into the condom.

"Alright now, lie back down on the desk," he muttered, and Mac complied, looking up at him with large, innocent eyes. Will took a deep breath and aimed his cock towards her opening. It had barely grazed her clit when she let out a pleasure-filled moan.

"Oh-oh my god," she moaned, "I want you inside me."  
Will was more than happy to comply, entering her with a sigh of relief. He began moving back and forth in a slow, steady rhythm, as if he were following a distant metronome. At some point, Mac wrapped her arms around him and brought him in once more, kissing him until he pulled back.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

Suddenly, she froze. She had heard it too.

"Back on air in 2 minutes, people!" Jim was shouting through the office. She heard his footsteps as he approached Will's office door, and sighed in relief when he didn't knock or enter the office.

"Come on Will, we have to finish this up" she muttered to Will who was positioning himself above her once more.

He entered her even more slowly than the first time, but immediately doubled his tempo, rocking back and forth over her slender hips.

Mackenzie felt her climax fast approaching, and would normally hold him back to prolong the experience, but this time they both had to leave soon and she knew that they had to finish this. Now.

"Come on Will, move FASTER," she pouted, assisting him by rocking her body along with his. Will responded by going as fast as he possibly could. Soon, she was about ready to fall apart.

"Oh, Will," she whispered, holding his head in shaky hands, "I love you"

Will barely slowed his rhythm for her, groaning "I love you too, but Mac, I'm going to-"

"Faster! Even faster!" Mac was almost shouting now, her cheeks flushed crimson red. Will bit his lip and moved even faster.

"Oh-WILL" Mac almost screamed in his ear, as she fell to pieces over him.  
"Mackenz-" Will hissed as he too fell apart.

They both lay there breathing for several seconds afterwards, taking in each others' scents. Then, they heard Jim's voice once more.

"Guys, I don't know what's going on in there, but we are back on the air in 30 seconds! Please come out!"

Mackenzie smiled, smoothed Will's hair, and kissed him once more.

"That was great. You're going to be fine the rest of the night" she whispered into his ear.

Will smiled as well, stroking Mac's cheek contentedly. Then they both sprang up and threw on their clothes and sprinted to Studio 1A, where Election Night 2014 still had two hours left.


End file.
